


A New Home

by ancslove



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: The Force had taken everything from Leia in one terrible, life-ending hour, and in return, it had given her Luke.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brotherskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/gifts).



Leia tried not to storm out of the military council. Her father had taught her that the way to control the situation was to control her own emotions and reactions. Giving into the temper tantrum she secretly desired wasn’t going to convince the generals that she was a former Senator and Princess who could lead this Alliance. Everything had happened so fast, and she didn’t blame the other leaders for still seeing her as the teenage girl running errands for her royal father. But her father was gone now, and it fell to Leia to be strong for her decimated people, to step into her father’s shoes and help lead the Alliance, to keep his legacy alive and proud. She wasn’t going to be shunted off to the side, trotted out only when the Alliance needed a martyred princess to display. Neither the Empire nor the Alliance would force her into hiding.

Marching down the hall toward the mess, Leia tried to shake off General Rieekan, keeping pace just behind her.

“I don’t want to hear it, General.”

“Apologies, Your Highness. We’ll return to the topic later.”

Looking ahead, Leia brightened. “Luke,” she called, lengthening her stride. Luke Skywalker grinned openly at the sight of her, and Leia felt an answering warmth bloom deep in her chest. Catching his arm, she pulled him close. “Are you on duty now?”

“Do I look like I’m on duty, Princess?” 

“Perfect. You can escort me.”

“Just say where. Can you get clearance for the new speederbike?”

Leia laughed. She’d heard the longing murmurs of several flyboys, Luke and Wedge Antilles included, about the new speeder prototype from Incom. Even Captain Solo had sounded curious. 

“I suppose I could. This way.”

Behind her, General Rieekan cleared his throat. Luke flushed, pulling away from Leia to hurriedly salute. 

“At ease, Commander. Your Highness, we’ll speak later. Enjoy your sojourn.”

Leia and Luke watched the general stride away. Exhaling quietly, Leia allowed herself to lean just a little into Luke, and smiled inwardly when his arm tightened around her. So few people touched her these days, but Luke had always been open and generous with her. Even when he’d been in awe of her royal status, he’d been affectionate and caring. 

She tapped his hand. “Come on.” 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were careening off base together, Leia clinging to Luke’s waist. He maneuvered them through the forest trails of Dantooine with an almost reckless ease that took her breath away. As they whizzed past the trees, Leia curled herself against his back and felt her anger and frustration dissipate in the wind. With her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades, she could feel her breath rise and fall in time with his. Leia relaxed, trusting Luke to guide them to safety.

Luke Skywalker had only been in her life for a handful of short months, yet she felt that she’d known him forever. As Leia’s world had turned upside down, Luke had become her one constant. Dependable, trustworthy, loving. The Force had taken everything from her in one terrible, life-ending hour, and in return, it had given her Luke. And though she would give almost anything to have her father, her family, her planet and people back, she couldn’t relinquish him. She only wished that she could introduce him to Bail Organa and Queen Breha. 

Luke brought the bike to a gentle stop in the middle of a small clearing, deep in the forest. As Leia stretched stiff legs, he set about unpacking a small bundle of water and ration bars. She watched him work, his quiet contentment seeping into her soul. Luke was rarely quiet and still, but every so often, most usually with her, he settled into a peace and tranquility that extended to every being around him. One day, Leia knew, he’d make a great Jedi Knight.

Luke looked up at her with a smile, as if he knew what she was thinking, and beckoned her over. 

“So, Princess, what made you decide to flee the base today?”

The way he called her Princess, tender and caring, was so different from the way everyone else addressed her, without the formality of Alliance Command or deference of General Rieekan or teasing boldness of Han Solo. Leia gave his shoulder a quick, playful push. “I never _flee_ anything, Commander. This was a strategic retreat to avoid a more volatile event.” 

Luke grinned. “High-C that bad, huh?”

Leia curled herself into his side, making herself comfortable, and reached for a flask of ale. “High-C? Where did that come from?”

“Oh, Wedge picked it up from Hobbie, who learned it from Wes, who may or may not have picked it up from Han.”

“I don’t know if it’s all that appropriate for the Commander of Rogue Squadron to refer to Command that way,” she teased.

“My apologies, I’ll be certain to let the others know.”

Luke wrapped an arm around Leia’s shoulders and stretched his legs out. “But really, Leia, what’s wrong?”

Leia sighed. “We’re starting to make plans for the commemoration of the victims of the Death Star. Jedha. Scarif. Alderaan.” Her voice dropped as she named her fallen home planet. “The anniversary is in three months. They want me to lead the Alderaanian memorial. _I_ want to lead it. But I don’t know if I can.” 

Leia paused to take a sip of ale and steady her nerves. Luke’s fingers brushed up and down her arm softly, offering strength and comfort. Leia swallowed back tears, her mother’s face rising before her. Closing her eyes, she shook the vision away. 

“But I’ll get through that. I must. But then they started talking about after. And that, with the Empire back on its feet now, I should take a step back from the Alliance and ‘focus on the Alderaani survivors’ for a little while.” Bitter fury swelled up inside her again. She burst out, “They still don’t get it! Nowhere is safe anymore! The Empire will never stop persecuting the Alderaani who survived. Stopping them is the best, the _only_ way of ensuring my people’s safety and wellbeing. And the Alderaani and Alliance are the only things keeping me going.” Her voice broke as she finished, and Luke pulled her into a tight embrace. Burying her face in his chest, she shook with sobs, but no tears fell.

Luke held her fiercely, one hand stroking her back. She felt a light touch over her forehead, his lips brushing her skin. 

Leia let herself curl into Luke’s strong arms. The forest around them was quiet, alternately mocking and comforting her with its serenity. No one near to see her fall apart. But being on Dantooine was itself a knife to the heart – Dantooine, the planet she’d sacrificed to Tarkin in order to save Alderaan, only it hadn’t worked. Alderaan was murdered before her eyes. And so while others in the Alliance enjoyed being on a peaceful and familiar base, she’d found no peace. 

Only with Luke, did the maelstrom within her cease. His light chased away her shadows. And so Leia pressed closer to Luke’s body, strong and soothing and _safe_. Inhaling deeply, nose buried in the crook of his neck, she breathed in his so oddly familiar scent. Before she could overthink or second-guess herself, Leia nudged her head up and caught his lips with hers. 

Luke responded, gentle and hesitant, but eager. His lips were soft, opening for hers, and his mouth was sweet and warm. His arms around her shifted to cradle her more securely as she arched to meet him, one hand rising to cup the back of her head. And in his mouth, again that strange familiarity. Leia found herself exploring and chasing that taste, trying to make sense of it all, and Luke followed her lead. 

Finally, they withdrew by mutual, unspoken assent. Leia’s eyes flickered away to the trees as she caught her breath. She’d never lost control like that before. She’d never wanted to. A gentle touch to her cheek drew her gaze. Luke smiled reassuringly, unquestioning adoration and respect lighting his blue eyes, and Leia smiled back. 

The galaxy was still uncertain, hostile, and Leia may never again know the life she'd once automatically accepted as destiny, but one thing she knew: Luke was home. Luke was hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where the nickname "High-C" originated, but I take no credit for it. I just regret that I cannot give proper credit!


End file.
